The present invention relates to an enciphering method, deciphering method, recording and reproducing device, deciphering device, deciphering unit device, recording medium, recording-medium manufacturing method, and key control method which are for preventing the digitally recorded data from being copied from a recording medium.
Compact disks and laser disks have been available as recording mediums that record digitized data (e.g., documents, sound, images, or programs). Floppy disks and hard disks have been used as recording mediums for computer programs and data. In addition to those recording mediums, a DVD (digital video disk), which is a large-capacity recording medium, has been developed.
Since the aforementioned various digital recording mediums record the digital data (including the compressed or encoded data, which can be decoded later) as it is, the recorded data can be copied easily to another recording medium without impairing the quality of sound or the quality of image, which enables a large number of reproductions to be made, contributing to literary piracy.
In summary, when the data is copied from a digital recording medium, the data can be copied with the sound quality and picture quality of the master remaining unchanged, or without the deterioration of sound quality or picture quality. This has caused the problem of permitting the wrongful conduct of making unauthorized copies of the original and selling them without paying a royalty.